Home At Last
by Flawrence
Summary: Alice is finally back in Underland. She rekindles her friendship with Hatter, but will their friendship bloom in to something more? Random drabbles about Alice and HAtter's new adventures now that shes back home
1. Home At Last

**Hello everyone! I've been gone for a while because I've been really busy these days but I got to squeeze in some time today to start a new story. I know this first chapter doesn't really have anything in terms of plot or anything but be patient, I will have more chapters soon.**

**Alice Finally comes home a year after her debacle with the Red Queen and the Jabberwocky. What kind of mischief will Alice and Hatter get in to now that she's back? Will they realize any underlying feelings for each other? Read on! More chapters to come soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ALICE IN WONDERLAND or any of the characters.**

* * *

Alice Kingsley lies restlessly in bed as she clutched a small silk bag to her chest. She looks up at the ceiling intently as she recites something quietly to herself.

"Six impossible things… six impossible things…" She mumbles. She tosses and turns quietly as the moon light shone through her balcony and illuminated the room. Finally she gets up from bed and slips a chain on the silk bag over her head. She takes a quick look at the trinket now around her neck one more time before finally pulling back the covers. "I'm starting to forget," she whispered to herself. "I can't let myself break my promise" she said as she slipped on a silk robe. "I've done what I needed to do, and now it's time for me to go back." She said as she reached for the door knob.

A whole year has passed since slaying the Jabberwocky. Alice has since then traveled halfway across the globe, become an apprentice for her Father's company, and passed along her father's ideas to expand. Although the mission to China was not yet fully complete, she was confident that Lord Ascot, her father's partner can handle the business on his own now that she had passed along her father's vision. A year has passed since she climbed out of a rabbit hole during her engagement party and she woke up one day to realize that some of her friends from Underland were fading from her memory. She somehow couldn't remember what color Chessur was, or what Mally's whole name is! After her sudden realization, she came to a decision that it was time for her to head back to London, and finally go back to her Wonderland. After months of travel by ship, she has finally returned to her Mother's home. For days she sat in her room trying to decide whether or not she was being foolish. After a few days, she has almost completely forgotten why she was back home and not in China. For a moment, her only memory of Underland was a vision of good friend. Tonight, as she lay in bed she closes her eyes to see a familiar face. A man with a curious hat and a mess of orange hair, he had the saddest eyes and the sweetest smile. She feels a knot in her stomach as she hears his voice in her ear.

"You won't remember me" She hears him say.

"Who are you?" she hears herself say as she studies his features.

"Fairfarren, Alice" he whispers in her ear.

"HATTER!" she says as she bolts up from bed. "Oh my how could I forget!" she whispers to herself. "I have to go back!" she says. Clutching her chest. She gets up quickly and takes out a trinket from her vanity before making her way back to her bed. "I can't let myself break my promise"

Soon she finds herself in the dark hallway of her Mother's home. She sees a flickering light at the end of the hallway and assumes that her Mother is still awake. She knocks softly on the door before finally stepping foot in her mother's room.

"Alice?" Her mother called as she put a book down on her lap. "Why are you up so late dear" she asked.

"Mother…" Alice started as she sat on the edge of her mother's bed. Mrs. Kingsley settled her book and her glasses on to a side table. "Mother, I…" Alice stammered.

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Kingsley said as she squeezed her daughter's hand reassuringly.

"I… I would just like to tell you that, I love you. And I thank you for taking care of me, I know it wasn't easy for you when Father… I know it took a lot of strength and courage, and I just want you to know I'm grateful." Alice finally said.

"I Love you too dear," Mrs. Kingsley replied happily. "Alice dear, what's gotten in to you? Did you have a nightmare?" She joked.

"No" Alice giggled as her mother moved to make space for her on the bed. "I think I'm too old to be coming to my mother when I get a scary dream" Alice laughed as she laid her head on her mother's lap. They stayed that way for a moment and Alice almost forgot how many suitors her mother has lined up for her since her return. Mrs. Kingsley gently smoothed out Alice's hair as they quietly took in each other's company. After a few moments, Alice got up from her position and gave her mother a hug.

"I love you Mother, goodnight" she said as she walked out the door.

"I love you too dear, sweet dreams" Mrs. Kingsley called as Alice gently shuts the door.

A few hours later, Alice dons her favorite blue dress and takes one last look at her room. She takes out an envelope from her dresser and leaves in on her writing desk for her mother to see. After one last look around, she clutches the chain around her neck and pulls out a small vial from the silk bag.

"I'm coming home" she whispers to herself before taking a sip of the purple liquid.

"I'll be back before you know it!" She says. The Hatter quickly jumps from his bed as he was awakened from his dream. He takes quick shallow breaths as he pulls the covers back and plants his feet on the ground.

"That's the hundredth time this week!" he said to himself. "Alright maybe not a hundred, I don't think I've been sleeping that much… or have I?" he giggled to himself. "Alice again" he sighed. "It's always the same one… Be back before I know it?... why do I keep dreaming of that moment?" he asked himself. "Maybe she's coming back soon? She said she will be back before I know it, and I certainly don't know it, so does that mean that I… know it?" he argued with himself. "Oh what a riddle! I have no idea when she will be back because she said that she will be back before I know it, and if I know it then that means she must be late, but if I don't know it then maybe she isn't coming back? I'm so confused!" He argued. He gets up from bed and paced his room in thought. He finds himself looking out the window at the moon. "Alice, are you coming back soon?" he asked. Suddenly he feels something stirring in his stomach. He feels his breath hitch in his throat, and he finds himself getting dressed rather quickly. Soon enough he was rushing through the woods to finally come face to face with the room of doors. "How did I get here?" he asked himself as he entered a door. He looks around to see a small room with doors lining the walls. The room was empty except for a small desk. He looks up to see a hole on the ceiling.

"That must be where Alice fell from" he chuckled. "I wonder if it hurt" he laughed as stared at the Alice shaped hole on the ceiling. "Hmm, why did you bring me here feet?" Suddenly he feels butterflies in his stomach before hearing a soft scream from above. Before he knew it something comes crashing through the ceiling and falls on him with a loud THUD!

"OUCH!" He exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head. "That hurt Alice!" He said while he sat up from the floor. "Wait… ALICE?" He said in shock as he watched a young lady in a blue dress sit up next to him.

"HATTER!" she exclaimed as she threw herself at him to give him a giant hug. "It's you!" she said as she hugged him tightly.

"Alice! You're back!" The Hatter said excitedly while he hugged his dear friend. After a few moments, the pair finally let each other go and blushed madly as they stammered little greetings. After an uncomfortable silence, The Hatter gets up and offers a hand to Alice. They smile at each other for a moment before Alice once again boldly hugged the Hatter.

"I can't believe I'm back here! I told you I wouldn't forget you!"She said as she finally released him. "Did you know I was coming back? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I don't know. Honestly I got up from dreaming about you and I found myself running here!" The Hatter said. He blushed slightly at realizing that he just confessed of dreaming about her. "Alice are you back… for good?" he asked timidly.

"Yes I am." She answered. "That's only if I'm still welcome here" she said.

"Of course you are Alice! You are the Champion! You saved Underland from the Bloody Bighead, you belong here with us!" he exclaimed. "Now let's be off to Marmoreal! Mirana would be pleased to know that you've finally returned" he said as he made his was out the door he came from.

"Will you escort me to Marmoreal?" Alice asked as she followed behind The Hatter.

"Nothing would please me more!" The Hatter happily said as he offered her his arm.

"Good" Alice said. "I would much prefer your company than Chessur's" she giggled. "But don't tell him I said that."

"I won't naughty!" The Hatter laughed as they made their way through the woods.

"Thank you for coming back Alice" The Hatter whispered.

"I always keep my promises Hatter" She replied.

* * *

**This is just a quick intro, hope you guys like it. More chapters to come soon!**


	2. Little Picnic

**Hello again! thanks to everyone who read and reviewd and alerted and fave'd! Yalls are kewl. Lol. Heres another chapter for you guys! Hope you like it. Please review :) **

**Summary: Alice and Hatter go on a picnic one afternoon. **

**Disclaimer: Dont own Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

"Come on Hatter! Let's have a race!" Alice exclaimed as she grabbed her skirts and made a dash for a small hill overlooking Marmoreal.

"Well this isn't exactly fair seeing as I'm carrying a picnic basket!" The Hatter laughed as he tried to catch up.

"Oh come on Tarrant! Stop complaining!"Alice jested. She ran back towards her friend and grabbed the picnic basket. "Here," she started. "We'll set this on the ground, and whoever loses has to come back for it!" she suggested.

"Alright" the Hatter agreed, "But who decided when we…"

"GO!" Alice yelled as she ran for the hill. The Hatter laughed at her as he ran towards their destination.

"I didn't take you for a cheater Alice! Naughty!" He joked as he ran past her. Alice tried her hardest to catch up but alas the Hatter was already sitting comfortably on the hill when she finally reached him.

"I think you have our picnic basket to pick up m'lady!" The Hatter laughed.

"Well that's not fair; this dress was getting in my way!" Alice giggled as she breathlessly plopped herself on the spot next to her friend. "Fine, I'll get it, just let me catch my breath for a moment" she giggled.

"Alright" The Hatter said as he looked out at Marmoreal.

"This is beautiful Tarrant!" Alice exclaimed as she took in the beautiful view.

"It's more beautiful at sunset, so you better hurry and get out basket soon or you'll miss it!" The Hatter laughed once more.  
"Oh alright" Alice giggled as she got up and made her way down to the basket. She smiled brightly as she felt someone walking next to her.

"I'll walk down with you" The Hatter said.

"Why? Do you now realize it wasn't a fair race seeing as I had a disadvantage with my dress?" she joked.

"No, I just want to walk down with you" The Hatter smiled.

"Oh," Alice whispered.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Hatter?"

"You _are _staying for good aren't you?" He asked.

"Of course" Alice responded.

"Good! Then we can have more of these races, and maybe one day you could win against me!" he laughed. Alice smiled as she picked up the basket from the ground.

"If I lose again, will you walk back down with me to pick up the basket?" She giggled.

"If you want me to, I will" The Hatter replied.

"Alright, then I guess it won't hurt too bad to lose" she smiled as they walked back up the hill to have their picnic.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. A Midnight Dip

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading and fave'ing and alerting everyone! Although it would make me quite happy if i received a little more reviews PREEETTTYYYY PLLEAAASEE! :) **

**Summary: Alice and Hatter decide to play a little game and the Hatter has come up with a devious punishment for the loser.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own AIW.**

**

* * *

**

It was a beautiful night in Marmoreal as a pair stood on a balcony overlooking the immaculate lawns of the White Queen's Castle. Alice Kingsley leans on the balcony and watches the clouds go by as her friend Tarrant Hightopp, Royal Hatter to the Queen keep her company.

"Have you enjoyed being back so far Alice?" The Hatter asks.

"Very much!" Alice smiled.

"Good" The Hatter giggled. "I've enjoyed you being back" he added. Alice looked up at the Hatter for a moment and smiled as she remembered the last time they were in the same balcony. A small frown plagued her face as she remembered the look in his eyes when she told him that it was all a dream. The Hatter seemed to have noticed her sudden frown and was giving her a very concerned look when she shook her head and smiled brightly once more.

"Hatter, would you like to play a game with me?" Alice asked.

"A game sounds like fun!" he responded excitedly. "What sort of game do you have in mind?"

"Well, let's see… We take turns describing something we see, and the other guesses!" Alice explained. "We each give three descriptions, and if the other can't guess, they lose!" she giggled as she turned to face him. "The first person to receive five points wins!" she says.

"Alright! But what do we win?" The Hatter asked. He quite enjoyed playing games but he loved winning more. "More importantly, what happens to the loser?" He laughed.

"Well, what shall we wager?" Alice asked. The Hatter thought for a moment, his bushy orange eyebrows twitching as he tried to think of the perfect punishment for the loser. Suddenly his eyes twinkle and a hint of mischief was seen in his grin.

"How about, the loser takes a midnight swim on the palace fountain" He grinned.

"Oh that doesn't sound so bad…" Alice giggled

"No, no little boy, I'm not finished! Loser swims on the palace fountain while singing a song loud enough for everyone to hear…"

"Oh!" she gasped.

"AND, the loser has to wait to be escorted out of the fountain by the guards"

"Hatter that sounds awful! But it would be fun to watch you swimming around in that cold fountain! Alright, let's play!" Alice exclaimed. A few moments pass and the pair laugh and giggle madly as they continue with their game. At one point the pair was sitting on the floor clutching their stomachs as they laugh at their own silliness. Finally the pair was tied at four points.

"Alright let's see… it's green but sometimes not. Its big .and it never lies…" Alice thought long and hard at the riddle. She was quiet for a moment, looking at her surroundings, scanning through everything in the garden below. She lets out a small sigh and looks over at her friend. A smile suddenly appears on her lips as she studies her opponent's face. "I think I know it Hatter!" She exclaimed.

"Be careful Alice, you can only answer once, and if you don't get this… well let's just say I would have the best laugh tonight!" he joked.

"It's your eyes Hatter! Am I correct?" Alice exclaimed as she excitedly jumped up and down. "Tell me Hatter, am I right?" She asked.

"Yes you are! Good work Alice!" The Hatter smiled. "Alright now we are five and four. If I get this one we would be tied once again and would need another riddle" He said

"But if you lose…" she giggled. "I can't wait to see what the guards will say to you when they drag you out of the fountain!" She laughed. "Alright, the first clue: it makes me happy" she said.

"Makes you happy eh… that's not fair Alice, a great deal of things makes you happy" The Hatter huffed. "That's too vague of a clue!" he said.

"Second clue" Alice continued, ignoring her friend's little tantrum. "I missed it terribly when I was away" she said gently.

"Something that makes you happy and you missed terribly…" the hatter thought as he scratched his head. "Would you mind… maybe giving me an easier clue the third time around" The Hatter laughed as he thought over the clues given to him.

"Third clue: it saved my life the last time I was here" she said. "That last clue should give it away Hatter! Oh my, I think I made it too easy!" Alice sighed.

"Well to be quite honest, I still don't know what it is you're describing to me" The Hatter laughed. "Alright let's focus! Something that makes Alice happy, she missed it when she was gone, and it saved her life…" The Hatter was quiet for a moment as he thought of all the possible answers. "Could it be Mally?" he wondered. "Or maybe Absolem? He argues with himself. Alice laughed slightly at the sight of The Hatter arguing his options with himself. "Couldn't be them! The rule was that it had to be something we see here" he whispered.

"That's right Tarrant, It's something I see here" she giggled at her oblivious friend. Suddenly something caught the Hatter's eyes from below and he smiled as if proud of himself. "I have it Alice!" he said proudly.

"Alright, out with it" Alice smiled.

"You see… the Bandersnatch!" he said pointing to the big animal rolling around in the grass. Alice laughed madly at seeing The Hatter proudly point at her pet. The Hatter tilted his head curiously, not knowing why his opponent was laughing so madly. "I was correct wasn't I?" He asked.

"No Hatter you couldn't have been further from the correct answer!" She said breathlessly as she tried to stifle her laughter. "Oh Tarrant, I sure hope you like late night dips!" She joked.

"Well what was the answer then? If it wasn't your pet, then what was it?" The Hatter asked.

"It was YOU silly!" she giggled. "I was talking about you!"

"Me?" The Hatter whispered.

"Of course! You make me happy; you know that, and I do remember telling you that I'll miss you, and you saved my life twice the last time I was here!" She giggled. "I can't believe you missed that, I thought I'd made it easy" She said as she tried to catch her breath. The Hatter smiled gratefully at Alice before finally joining in her laughter.

"To be fair, the Bandersnatch also saved your life" he said.

"But I didn't miss him as much as I missed you" Alice whispered. "But don't tell him I said so!" she laughed. "Alright Tarrant, are you ready for your punishment?" she said as she put her hands to her hips.

A few moments later, Alice Kingsley hid behind a tall hedge clutching at The Hatter's top hat while she tried hard not to laugh too loud. She covered her mouth with her hand as she listened to the Hatter splash around in the fountain.

"TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE BAT! HOW I WONDER WHERE YOU'RE AT!" He sang maniacally. Alice peeked through the hedge only to see two guards making their way to the Mad Hatter in the fountain. She looked up to also see Mirana laughing as she watched the mischief from her balcony.

"UP ABOVE THE WORLD SO HIGH! LIKE A TEA TRAY…"

"GET OUT OF THERE YOU!" A guard yelled as he jumped into the fountain towards The Hatter. Alice let out a laugh as she watched the guards trying to pull The Hatter out of the fountain. Suddenly she realized she was laughing a little too loudly and peeked to see if any of the guards had spotted her. She let out a sigh of relief to see that the guards were too preoccupied with getting the Hatter out of the fountain to notice her in her hiding spot.

The next morning, Alice waited quietly in the hallway for the Hatter to come out for breakfast. As soon as his door opens, she runs up to him and pushes him back into the room.

"Here's your hat Tarrant" she whispered as she placed the hat atop his head.

"Thank you for taking care of it" The Hatter whispered back. "But why are we whispering?" he asked quietly.

"I didn't want to give you back your hat at breakfast because they will know that I was part of your little escapade from last night" Alice giggled. "By the way Hatter, did you have fun?" she joked.

"As a matter of fact I did!" The Hatter laughed. "Maybe you should try it next time" he offered.

"I don't know about getting in the fountain, but I am up for another game if you like" she smiled.

"I would love to play that game again" The Hatter said as he gently opened the door. He peeked out to see if anyone was in the hallway and when he was certain no one was there he stepped out of the room followed by Alice. The two start making their way down the hall when they suddenly hear a familiar song being hummed from behind. The two freeze in their spots as Mirana passed them by.

"Good morning you two" she chimed. "I heard you had a very eventful night Hatter" she said nonchalantly. "And I see you had a little fun of your own too, Champion" she smiled as she passed the stunned pair. She smiled to herself while humming The Hatter's song from the night prior.

"Nothing ever gets passed her" The Hatter sighed.

"You're right, next time you lose; I should find a better hiding spot!" Alice laughed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Dont forget to review I love hearing you guys' input! let me know what else you would like to see. btw dont worry shippers, HALICE lurve to come in the following chapters, i'm just trying to build up their friendship at the moment.**


	4. Alice's Favorite Spot

**Thanks to everyone who left a comment and feved and alerted. Also to those SUPER COOL people who read my other stories and is now reading this one YOU GUYS ARE BOMB DOT COM seriously! Lol WTH am I talking about.**

**Summary: Alice finds a very nice spot in the forest to think, but soon she has an interesting conversation with an evaporating cat.**

**I dont own AIW.**

* * *

Alice lies by a small pond alone, looking up at the cottony white puffs floating above her. She absentmindedly grazes her fingers on the still water of the pond as she hummed a song to herself. She felt content lying in the grass with her hair loose and her feet bare, feeling the cool breeze on her face. She finally turns over on her stomach and playfully kicks her feet back and forth as she plucked a dandelion from the grass. She smiles as she touches the dandelion to tickle her nose before blowing on it and watching the little particles fly off into the breeze.

"I like this spot." She says to herself.

"You're not the only one" Someone says. Alice smiles as a set of large eyes appear before her, followed by a wide Cheshire grin.

"Chessur! How are you?" She asked as she rested her chin on her hands. "It's very good to see you!" She smiled.

"It's good to see you too Alice" Chessur purred as he floated in front of her. He finally settled onto a mushroom not far from where Alice was laying. "Why are you here alone?" he asked as he clawed at the mushroom to get comfortable.

"Well I was out for a walk, and I came upon this pond with a beautiful view of the sky, and I just couldn't pass up an opportunity to just lazy about!" she giggled.

"I see" Chessur said as he turned in circles a few times before finally settling down.

"Chess, what did you mean before when you said I wasn't the only one who liked this spot?" She asked curiously.

"Oh that" Chess yawned. "I was merely talking about Tarrant" he said. "This was his favorite spot too" Chessur said in a bored tone.

"Was?" Alice asked still kicking her feet back and forth.

"Yes" Chess yawned again.

"Well?" Alice waited for an explanation.

"Oh fine" Chess sighed. "He used to come to this spot a lot when you were away. He said he liked looking up at the sky." Chess replied. "I always used to catch him just lying here watching the clouds go by. Sometimes he would ask me what I thought it was like up there"

"Up in the sky?" Alice asked, letting a hand graze at the still water once more.

"Tsk, Tsk, not the sky Alice, The over world. Your world." Chessur said as he stretched and curled up on the mushroom and closed his eyes. "I always told him what Absolem told me; that it was drab and grey" Chess said. "He would always look so sad every time I said that. He never understood why you went back to a world so drab and grey" The cat said as he raised an eyebrow to see Alice's reaction.

"Oh" Alice said, turning on her back to look up at the sky. "Does he still come to this spot?" Alice asked.

"No" The Cat said.

"No?" Alice asked as she grazed her fingers on the cool water.

"He doesn't need to anymore" Chessur said with a grin. "You're back" he added. He watched as a smile formed upon Alice's lips. A sly grin appeared upon his.

"You know, I also like this spot" he yawned.

"You do?" Alice asked, the smile still etched upon her face.

"Yes, I like to take naps here because it's quiet" he said.

"Oh" Alice giggled. "Alright, I'll be quiet now" Alice said as she took in the sight of the clouds once again. "I wonder if he'll tell me about it?" She whispered to herself. "Maybe I should ask him about this spot the next time we go on a picnic" She whispered. She giggled softly as she heard Chessur clear his throat loudly. "Sorry" she whispered as she rolled over onto her stomach. She plucked a small daisy from the ground and kicked her feet back and forth once more before pulling out the petals one by one.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! you guys are kewl im so cereal**


	5. Homesick

**Thanks for reading everyone! for those of you who are wondering, i do have a plot for this story written out. In fact I already have a few chapters ready lol so dont worry, we'll get there. Thanks again for reading everyone and please review. Also this is a little longer to make up for the hecka short one prior to this. Soon winter break is coming upon us and i will be writing longer chapters like in my other stories. Please be patient with me :)**

**Summary: Alice feels a little homesick, good thing The Hatter is there to provide comfort.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own AIW**

* * *

Its mid afternoon and the Mad Hatter, Tarrant Hightopp finds himself pacing around in his work room. He twiddles his fingers together nervously as his bushy orange eyebrows twitch furiously. He lets out a sigh and sits down on his work bench only to get right back up and start pacing once more. His eyes light up for a moment as he hears footsteps approaching out from the hall. He quickly (but not too quickly as to seem eager) makes his way to his door and takes a peek outside only to be disappointed by the sight of a guard inspecting the hallways. He shakes his fist at the now confused guard and steps back into his work room. Defeated, he drags himself back to his work bench and slumped onto it letting his shoulders hang lazily.

"Alice never misses breakfast" he said to himself. "She loves the apple berries and watercantaloupes they serve. And she can't get enough of the lemon-grapeberry scones Thackeray makes." He whispered. "Could she be sick? I sure hope not" he pleaded. "And if missing breakfast wasn't bad enough, she wasn't there for lunch as well!" he huffed as he crossed his arms around his chest. "I sure hope she isn't sick" he whispered sadly. "Alright Tarrant, you have to see if she's alright." He told himself. "I asked one of the maids to go see to Alice, but they never reported back to me?" he wondered. "Maybe they too got sick?" he asked. "Oh dear! That must mean Alice is in terrible shape! I have to see to her at once!" He said as he took his hat off the desk and placed it on his head. Finally he finds himself standing in front of her doorway, and not a moment too soon for he hears a small whimper coming from inside. Without even thinking he finds himself knocking profusely and calling out her name.

"Alice! May I please come in?" He called as he knocked. He hears no reply but again hears a small whimper from inside. "I'm coming in Alice'" he said gently. "Please be decent" he whispered to himself as he turned the knob. He timidly stepped through the door but had his eyes to the floor just in case. "Alice, are you decent?" he whispered. He hears a weak giggle from the corner.

"Yes I am Hatter, you can look" Alice giggled softly. The Hatter finally lifted his eyes to see Alice sitting on a chaise by the window hugging her knees tightly. She looked as if she had been crying as her eyes were somewhat bloodshot.

"Alice?...What's… what's wrong Alice?" The Hatter finally said as he slowly made his way to the chaise. Alice shook her head gently as she buried her face in her arms. The Hatter feels somewhat heartbroken at the sight of his friend. "Alice, would you please tell me what's wrong?" He asked before finally taking a seat next to her. Alice once again shook her head. "You can tell me anything" He reassured her. He hesitates for a moment, but he finally brings a bandaged hand to her back and tried to comfort her. He hears a small giggle and he feels a little relieved. Without notice, Alice lets go of her knees and leaned into the Hatters shoulder. Stunned, he stopped to think for a moment before finally allowing himself to wrap an arm around his crying friend. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's foolish" Alice giggled through sobs. She rubbed her eyes with her hand and thought to pull away but decided against it as it as The Hatter continued to rub her shoulder for comfort. He thought to once again ask why she was crying but decided to wait until she was ready to talk instead. After a few moments Alice finally pulls away from the comforting embrace and takes a kerchief The Hatter has offered her to wipe her tears away. She laughed lightly and shook her head once more. "I'm sorry for acting so foolish Hatter" she apologized.

"Not at all Alice" He reassured her. "Would you like someone to talk to?" he asks. Alice nods shyly as she wiped her eyes once more with his kerchief.

"I just feel..." she started. She sighs slightly, hesitating. "I feel homesick" she finally admitted. She laughs slightly at hearing herself say it out loud. "I told you it was foolish!" she giggled.

"It's not foolish" The Hatter giggled. "Although it is funny that you were crying but a second ago, and now you are somehow laughing" he said.

"I'm laughing at myself" she giggled, "I feel like a child" she added. "When I was home, I couldn't think of anything I would like more than, to leave and never return!" she sighed. "But now that I've been gone but a few months, I all of a sudden feel homesick! I don't understand why I'm feeling this way" she said dejectedly. "Have I gone mad…" she whispered to herself as she stared at her hands on her lap. The Hatter smiles and nervously places a bandaged hand over hers. To his surprise, she doesn't pull her hand away and merely smiles at the gesture.

"Someone once told me that all the best people are" he giggled as he squeezed her hand. "Alice, it's alright to feel a little homesick and it's quite natural for you to miss your family. It isn't foolish. Missing people who are very special to you doesn't make you a child, and it doesn't mean you've gone mad. If that were true then I was probably very childish and quite mad when you were away!" he chuckled. "If you it would make you feel better, I can escort you to Mirana and maybe she can find a way for you to see your family, or you can write to them and I can get McTwisp to deliver it for you." He says. She looks up at him and smiles brightly. "There's that Absolutely Alice Muchness!" He laughed. "I haven't seen it all day!" he joked.

"I feel a little better now," Alice sighed as she finally pulled her hand away to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. "Thank you Hatter" she said smiling up at him. They sit quietly for a moment until they heard a soft grumble coming from Alice's direction.

"Ah, that's what happens when you skip two meals!" The Hatter laughed. Alice clutched her stomach gently.

"I _am_ starving" Alice giggled. "I wonder if I can get someone from the kitchen to make me something small. Or maybe I can pick some berries in the garden" she said to herself.

"I have a better idea!" The Hatter exclaimed as he jumped from his seat. "Come on!" he said as he pulled Alice from the chair and out the door. Alice smiled as she looked at her hand in his. She decided against pulling her hand away, seeing as The Hatter was practically dragging her down the hall. He finally let go of her hand as they reach their destination.

"The kitchen?" Alice giggled.

"I'm going to make you my famous Blue-crancherry hotcakes!" The Hatter said proudly. "Well they aren't really famous, I just like to say they are" he laughed. "Come on!" he said as he took her hand once more and led her to a small table in the kitchen. "Wait here, I'll cook" he said excitedly. Alice laughed at the sight of The Hatter furiously running about the kitchen. He stopped for a moment and walked back to the giggling Champion. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You!" she laughed.

"What did I do?" he asked, still confused.

"Nothing," Alice said as she tried to stifle another fit. "Thank you for being such a good friend Hatter." Alice finally said.

"Thank you for staying, even though you feel homesick" The Hatter whispered. He stood quiet for a moment, contemplating the right words to say. "Alice, I feel selfish. You shouldn't have to stay if you don't want to be here, if you miss your home, you should go back" he whispered.

" Hatter, I… missed my family today, but I don't plan on leaving Underland. I can't go home because I already am home." she smiled. "I'm where I want to be." she said. "I want to stay here, with Mally, Absolem, the Tweedles, and of course you, the greatest friend any one could ask for" she said. The Hatter gave her a grateful smile. "Now you should work on your famous hotcakes, I'm starving!" she giggled.

"Oh right!" The Hatter yelped. "I better get back to cooking before you get cranky! Not to say that you're a cranky person, I don't think I've ever seen you that way, it's just that I get very grouchy when I'm hungry so I figured you might be too, but then again…"

"HATTER!" Alice laughed.

"Right!" He said as he shook his head. "Sorry" he squeaked. "Back to cooking then!" he said as he rushed back to the stove. "Don't worry Alice, this won't take long!" he said with a lisp. Alice giggled softly as she watched the Hatter. She smiled genuinely at the thought that he was trying very hard to make her feel better. She then thought of her friends and her new life in Underland and finally, she starts to feel less homesick. Soon enough the heaviness she felt in her chest earlier that morning has been lifted off almost completely. She smiled as The Hatter looked back at her and waved.

"Thank you Tarrant," she whispers as she stares at his handkerchief in her hand.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Absolems

**So I completely forgot about these fics. I ws cleaning out my old hard drive and found a few that I never uploaded so, here they are.**

**I dont own anything **

**Summary: Could The Mad Hatter be feeling something for the Champion? or is he just plain mad**

Alice Kingsley, or Lady Alice, Champion of Underland, as she is now known to most people, sat on a small white chaise by a window overlooking the garden. She sighed loudly before resting her shin on her hand.

"If I had known I would have to deal with this here, I would have stayed home" she grumbled. "No" she recanted, "I think I would much rather be here with all my friends. What are one or two suitors as long as I get to stay here in Wonderland" she giggled to herself. She looked down and her smile disappeared as she saw a young knight waving at her from the garden with a bouquet of wild flowers in his hand. She sighed once more and weakly waved at the young man before settling down on her bed. Alice had been back in Underland a few months and already she had a few suitors lining up. She did not once think that she would have to deal with suitors and courting and marriage once she was back. But once The White Queen named her a Lady on the night of her home coming ball, she had more Knights and Lords sending her flowers than she could stand. Now she finds herself hiding in her room so she doesn't have to bring herself to reject another man. She hears a soft knock on her door and she holds her breath, not wanting to deal with another suitor. The person at the door knock once more and Alice finally brings herself to open it. A familiar face stood in front of the door and Alice's frown disappears.

"Hatter! What are you doing here?"

"Well you see Alice, I noticed that you haven't left your quarters since breakfast and I was worried" he replied.

"I'm quite alright Hatter; would you like to come in?" Alice offered knowing full well how inappropriate her invitation was, but not caring nonetheless. The Hatter nodded and took of his hat before entering the room. "I'm sorry, I've been quite tired of these men lately and I did not feel up to rejecting anyone today" she giggled. "I did for a second think of looking for you and maybe going for a walk, but I was too afraid to bump in to anyone on my way to you that I just decided on staying here" she sighed.

"Oh Alice, if you despise being followed by these young men so much, why not just tell Mirana? She could tell them to leave you alone" Hatter said.

"No, I could deal with this on my own, "Alice said. "I figure if I keep this up, they'll get tired eventually." She smiled.

"Well if you don't want to step foot outside, maybe we can have tea in here? And maybe play some games!" The Hatter offered as he pulled a seat out from a small tea table in the corner of her room.

"What a splendid idea Tarrant!" she said excitedly as she took a seat.

"Don't leave; I'll be right back with tea!"The Hatter said as he hurried out of the room. A few moments later, he quietly stepped back in to the room with a teapot and two teacups. "Sorry Alice, I couldn't sneak any scones out of the kitchen, Thack's throwing everything on hand to get me out of there!" He laughed.

"That's quite alright Hatter, as long as we have tea!" she said. The pair laughed and giggled at little jokes and riddles as they sipped their tea contently.

"So Hatter, would you mind if I asked you a personal question?"

"Go right ahead m'lady" The Hatter laughed.

"Well in the time I've been here, I have never seen you show any interests in any of the Ladies in the Court, and you have never told me of a wife…" she started.

"Ah curious little Alice! No I do not have a wife," he laughed, "And I don't have any interests in courting any of the Ladies of the Court" he answered.

"But why?" Alice inquired.

"You are a curious little one aren't you?" he laughed. "Well… let's see… I have never really thought about it I guess" he thought. "Or rather, I have never met any one of these ladies that pique my interests" this earned him a giggle from Alice who was listening intently while sipping on her tea. "I don't think I share any common interests with any of these women, I don't think I've been able to tolerate sharing tea with any of them, and I don't see any one of these Ladies who would be able to deal with my mad side without running out of the room screaming… save you of course!" he laughed. Alice joined in his hearty laughter but soon there was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"In fact" the Hatter started to ease the tension, "there really isn't anyone here who has more in common with me than you, and I really enjoy having tea with you, and you have seen me mad yet you weren't afraid…" he said as if he just had a sudden realization.

"Well that's why we're such good friends then!" Alice said as she happily pat the Hatters hand.

"Of course!" The Hatter before yet another uncomfortable silence came over the pair. "What about you Alice? Why is it that you have never shown any of these suitors of yours any sort of interest?" he asked.

"Well…"Alice thought, "I'm not quite sure to be honest, it's just every time there is a new suitor, I find that he doesn't possess all the qualities I want in a husband" she shrugged.

"Well what qualities are you looking for?"

"Hmmm" Alice thought. She was quiet for a moment, as she thought long and hard about the question. "I have never really thought about it either!" she laughed. "I guess I'm like you Tarrant! I just haven't found anyone that I have a lot in common with, I haven't found anyone I love spending time with, and I think I need to find someone who can tolerate my nature!" she laughed. "Most men in my world would rather have me be a quiet obedient wife, never speaking of my opinions and dreams out loud, and never fighting for what I believe in. And here, well, every other man wants to just protect me and fight for me, but I can take care of myself!" she said in one breath. "To be honest Hatter…"she started, "And don't take this in the wrong context…" she warned, "but I see the person I'm going to be with to be very much like you" she said nonchalantly. "If I find a suitor who can make me laugh, who can act silly with me, who listens to my dreams, and believes in me then…" she paused as she looked at the teacup in her hand. "Well he would be perfect" she laughed.

"Well I hope you find him" The Hatter whispered.

"I hope you find yours too!" Alice giggled. Soon enough the pair was once again laughing at little jokes and riddles as if they had forgotten about the conversation they just had.

After tea, The Hatter left the room with the empty teapot and teacups while shushing Alice from her giggling. He too had been trying to stifle his laughter so hard that he dropped one of the teacups earning another hearty laugh from the Alice. She ran towards the door and kneeled on the ground trying to help the Hatter pick up the broken pieces of the teacup.

"You're hopeless Tarrant!" she laughed as she was once again shushed by the nervous Hatter.

"Don't make me laugh Alice!" he giggled. "If the guards see me coming out of your quarters, there'll be talk!" he warned, still trying to hold in his laugh. Finally picking up the last of the pieces on the floor, the pair gets up to see a very livid guard standing over them. The guard raised an eyebrow at the pair on the floor. The pair couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the guard.

"Ah my good man, will you please help Lady Alice and bring these to the kitchen?" The Hatter, handing the teapot and cup to the guard.

"Thank you so much," Alice said as she batted her lashes. The guard simply smiled and nodded at Alice before giving the Hatter a disapproving look and walking away. Once he was out of earshot, the pair was once again giggling madly.

"I don't even remember what we are laughing about!" Alice laughed as she clutched her stomach.

"Me neither!" The Hatter replied breathlessly.

"Oh Tarrant I do enjoy our times together like this!" Alice giggled.

"Me too Alice, I enjoy being with you so much" The Hatter replied."Maybe tomorrow you can hide out in your quarters all day again?"

"And maybe you can come and visit me again" Alice finished. The pair shared one more laugh before bidding each other goodnight.

As Tarrant Hightopp quietly walked to his quarters, he begins to feel a stirring inside that he's never felt. He shakes his head as he tries to ignore the butterflies flying around in his stomach.

"Tarrant!" he hears from behind him. He quickly turns to see Alice running towards him. He suddenly feels his breath hitch in his throat as she walks up to him.

"Ye-yes?" he squeaked. He feels his heart pounding in his throat as she gently grabbed his hand.

"You left this silly!" she giggled as she placed his hat on his hand. "We would really have them all talking if I came to breakfast tomorrow and said that you left your hat in my quarters" she whispered.

"Oh of course… right…" The Hatter exclaimed nervously.

"What's wrong Hatter?" Alice asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine Alice, I'm just a little tired is all" he reassured her. "Goodnight Alice" he said before replacing the hat back on his head.

"Goodnight Hatter! I hope you have beautiful dreams tonight" Alice waved as she walked back towards her room. After he watched her close her door, he once again began walking towards his quarters. He let out a loud sigh as he entered the room and plopped himself on the bed.

"What was that all about?" he asked himself. "What was with that sudden feeling in my stomach?" he thought, "Bad tea maybe?" he said aloud as he scratched his head.

"I don't think it was the tea Tarrant" said a bored voice.

"Hello Chess" The Hatter said as he rolled over on to his stomach. "What are you doing here?" He asked as the cat appeared on a pillow.

"You seem to have enjoyed your night with Alice" Chessur said in a tone.

"Yeh make it sound so lewd yeh mongrel cat" The Hatter hissed with a hint of his accent.

"Oh calm down Tarrant, I was merely stating what I witnessed" Chess responded disappearing once more.

"I always enjoy spending time with Alice; she is a very good friend of mine!" The Hatter said defensively.

"Oh I know that, but it seems you enjoyed this night more than usual" Chessur chimed as he reappeared on the windowsill. "But it also looks as though you might be a little confused at the moment"

"Well I…" The Hatter started.

"Are you starting to feel something for our Champion, Tarrant?" Chessur asked playfully.

"No!" The Hatter exclaimed. "I mean… I don't… know" The Hatter whispered. "We were just talking about meeting the perfect person and I realized I had just described her, and suddenly I kept feeling these little butterflies in my stomach." The Hatter confessed.  
"Well what are you going to do about it now?" Chessur asked.

"Nothing! I mean… this is nothing. I think I was just confused, I don't think this will go anywhere, I will forget about this by tomorrow, you just see Chess!" The Hatter said as he shooed the intruder out of his room.

As the new day arrives, the sun's rays peek through the soft white curtains and The Hatter feels its warmth on his face. He lay on the bed the same exact way as he did that night and his eyes never left an invisible spot in the ceiling.

"Good Morning Lady Alice!" he hears someone call from outside.

"Good Morning!" he hears someone say. Suddenly all the butterflies were once again flying around in his stomach. "Do you know if The Hatter's up?" he heard her ask before the sound of his heart beat drone out her voice.

"This is not good" he whispered to himself.


End file.
